Something Strange
by MyNameIsErikaa
Summary: Glitch has a weird mind...


Miss Aubrey has finished eating breakfast and decided to cleam her teeth. Again. She walked to the bathroom and found something strange..."What The...?... AHHHHHHHH!" "WHAT?" Yelled Glitch opening the bathtub curtians. "OH MY GOD! WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON THE BATHROOM MAT?" asked Miss Aubrey scared. "NO AUBREY! It's a mat that turns red, when wet. If your feet are wet, the mat turns red. Sort of to scare neighbors away.." replied Glitch peacefully. Miss Aubrey gave him a weird face. "Pretty much my science project." said Glitch. "Well that isn't funny! People could take it serious.." said Miss Aubrey angrily. Glitch just rolled his eyes and kept working on his peoject. "Anyways, why don't you do this outside? Or in your room? Bathroom is a public place. Not a place to work at!" Miss Aubrey said. Glitch didn't reply, but gathered all his materials and headed to his room. Miss Aubrey watched him leaved and just left. Emilia knocked on the front door. "BODIE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" demanded Emilia. "I'LL BE THERE. WAIT." answered Bodie. "I'll do it. God." said Miss Aubrey. Miss Aubrey opened the door and Emilia rushed in. "Why so excited?" asked Bodie. " I GOT INTO THE COLLEGE I WANT! THEY ACCEPTED ME!" screamed Emilia happily. "No way. See told you would." said Bodie. "No you didn't." replied Emilia confused. "Now I did." said Bodie while laughing. Miss Aubrey looked at Emilia and grabbed her paper. "This is the college you want to go? What high school did you go to? Stupid School! HA!" said Miss Aubrey. "I went to the same high school smartass." replied Emilia. Miss Aubrey looked at Emilia and slapped her. Emilia rolled her eyes and started laughing." GLITCH TIME FOR DINNER!" yelled Jaryn. "HOLD UP, I'M ALMOST DONE!" yelled Glitch. Glitch ran down stairs as quickly as possible. Everyone was there except Angel? "Where Angel at?" questioned Glitch. "He went to visit his parents remember?" replied Miss Aubrey. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I have been working to much on that science project, I don't remember what today is!" laughed Glitch. Jaryn stood up and went to the oven taking out the brownies she made. "Anyone up for brownies?" asked Jaryn. Everyone looked at eachother and back at Jaryn. Jaryn had a weird feeling, they wouldn't agree because of how she use to be mean. Emilia extended her arm and got a brownie. Miss Aubrey watched Emilia eat it and waited until she died. Nothing happened. "Good brownies." said Emilia. After that, all the brownies were gone. "I thought you were gonna die." said Miss Aubrey. Emilia gave her a dirty look and just kept eating. Everyone finished eating and went straight to their rooms. Emilia's phone ranged and she was getting annoyed. She asnwered. "Hello?" answered Emilia. "Where are you?" asked the stranger. Emilia hanged up and put her phone on silent. "Bodie, why are you so stupid." said Emilia while changing the TV channel. Miss Aubrey knocked on Emilia's bedroom door. "Come in." said Emilia. Miss Aubrey opened and came in terrified. "DID YOU GET A PHONE CALL?" asked Miss Aubrey. "Yeah. But I hanged up after it said where I was at. Why?" asked Emilia. "IT'S A KILLER!" said Miss Aubrey. Emilia laughed. "It was probably Oblio? 'Member that time when Dare invited us to her halloween party? That stranger is Oblio. The killer is Oblio." said Emilia. Miss Aubrey grabbed the TV controller and threw it to the floor. "LISTEN EMILIA! REMEMBER WHEN WE ALL HUGGED AND TAYE SAW ANOTHER KILLER OUT THE WINDOW? THATS HIM?!" yelled Miss Aubrey. Emilia ignored her and walked out of her room to the living room. Miss Aubrey followed. "Bodie can you please tell Miss Aubrey that the phone call was just Oblio?" asked Emilia. Bodie looked at both like they were crazy. "I didn't get no phone calls." answered Bodie. "Me too." said Taye. "Same here. I would be like yelling at everybody right now." answered Lil'T. "The why did we both get a phone call. Wait, GLITCH!" yelled Miss Aubrey. Glitch ran upstairs and closed his bedroom door. Miss Aubrey and Emilia ran upstairs and started knocking on Glitch's door. "OPEN!" demanded Emilia. "NO, YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME!" screamed Glitch. Emilia grabbed a bobbypin from her hair and opened the door. She slammed the door and grabbed Glitch. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" yelled Glitch. Mo opened his door and watched Glitch yelling. He shurgged and went back to his room. "Why did you do that?" asked Emilia. Glitch took a deep breath and told them everything. Miss Aubrey was impressed. Emilia was still a bit angry. "Fine, we're sorry." said Emilia. Glitch then looked at both and raced to his room. "What was all that about?" asked Jaryn. "Prank call." answered Emilia. "Oh.. Well BYE! Gonna be late for my date with Mo!" said Jaryn happily. Miss Aubrey went upstairs and Emilia started watching TV. Bodie came in the room and looked at Emilia. He smiled. "Stop smiling and go upstairs." demanded Emilia. Bodie looked at her and turned around. He headed upstairs...

"What the hell?" said Kerith. "What?" said Mo with a weird face. "What the heck was this story about?" questioned Lil'T. "I dunno..." answered Taye. "Glitch you are not going to win the readers award. What did you type?" Said Miss Aubrey. "I was being creative! Mo said to be creative! That is how to win a readers award. Right?" laughed Glitch. Emilia gave him a face. "Dude, no. That was story was dumb. Miss Aubrey wanted to see me die!" said Emilia. "That was probably something I would say!" answered Miss Aubrey cheerfully. Everyone laughed and Glitch just looked at everyone.

"GLITCH WAKE UP!" yelled Emilia. "YOU OVER SLEPT AGAIN!" screamed Mo. " GLITCH GET UP!" yelled Miss Aubrey. Glitch woke up and rubbed his eyes. "What?" questioned Glitch. "You over slept. You missed school bro." replied Mo. "I had a dream! You were there and you were there and you were totally there! It felt real. Like I wasn't even dreaming!" said Glitch. "Okay?" said Miss Aubrey weirdly.. "Time for breakfast anyways. Jaryn made brownies." said Mo. Glitch pinched himself and Emilia just smacked his head. "Hurry up. Lil'T missed school too!" laughed Emilia.

THE END! (:


End file.
